phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Picture This
When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of Mime by trapping them in invisible boxes. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed OLO-COOL 035.jpg OLO-COOL 034.jpg OLO-COOL 038.jpg OLO-COOL 037.jpg OLO-COOL 036.jpg File:Nonplussed at dad's suggestion.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are nonplussed at dad's suggestion. What's with the getup?.jpg I'm going to the Mexician-Jewish Cultural Fair.jpg Would you like to come along?.jpg Candace refuses to go.jpg Suit yourself, bubelita.jpg Matter Transporter in action.jpg Perry just about to eat apple.jpg OLO-COOL 041.jpg OLO-COOL 042.jpg File:Looking at the photo of the new Inator.jpg File:Perry salutes.jpg File:Ferb with his skateboard.jpg Candace no way.jpg Candace gasps at Ferb's jump.jpg Candace saying Oy carumba.jpg I've got to tell Mom!.jpg Where did she say she was going again.jpg Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival entry.jpg Band.png Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival.jpg File:Tapping on a window at DEI.jpg File:Invisible box 1.jpg File:Invisible box 2.jpg Mime-inator.JPG OLO-COOL 046.jpg Linda is happy Candace decided to come.jpg Candace confused with what Phineas and Ferb built.jpg Here, have a dreidel-raca!.jpg OLO-COOL 043.jpg OLO-COOL 039.jpg Candace talks with Vivian Picture This.jpg Vivian offers Candace a matzah ball-rito.jpg Candace at a photo booth.jpg Candace's MJCF photo.jpg Candace looks at her photo.jpg Candace realizing the photo transporter.jpg Candace tossing her photo.jpg Candace unwittingly explaining to the photographer.jpg Candace describing her bust plan.jpg Candace saying Mom will be in the project.jpg Candace saying Phineas and Ferb will be busted once and for all.jpg Candace borrows the camera.jpg Candace takes a picture of Linda.jpg Linda's photo comes out of the camera.jpg Candace after taking Linda's picture.jpg Candace showing the picture while Linda thinks Candace gave up her busting urge.jpg File:Toy hugs.jpg I found my missing Uncle Maulik.jpg File:Ready to press the Mime-inator destruct button.jpg Candace runs to the transporter.jpg Candace puts the photo in the machine.jpg Candace hopes for the ultimate bust.jpg Linda at a pinata.jpg Linda gets teleported.jpg The man is sad that Linda disappeared.jpg Linda arriving in the transporter.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Overview of Linda chasing everyone.jpg Candace happy the plan worked.jpg Candace chases blindfolded Linda.jpg Candace running away from Linda.jpg Linda unknowingly chasing Candace.jpg Buford and Baljeet running from Linda.jpg File:An idea to complete his mission.jpg Candace chases Linda again.jpg Candace ready to jump on Linda.jpg Candace pounces Linda to the ground.jpg Spinning bat.jpg File:Going for the destruct button again.jpg The bat presses the self destruct button.jpg The transporter explodes.jpg I walked all the way home.jpg|"Oh, my goodness, I walked all the way home?" Hard to judge distances when blindfolded.jpg|"I guess it's hard to judge distances when blindfolded." Linda brushes herself.jpg Candace upset that her ultimate bust is flawed.jpg Bu-bu-bu-bu-but.jpg There is no candy in me.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg Nerd ain't no pinata!.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries